


Viktor Always Liked Surprises

by transkhoshekh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkhoshekh/pseuds/transkhoshekh
Summary: When Viktor finally body swaps with his soulmate on the soulmate's 20th birthday, he is a bit surprised at the body he ends up in.





	Viktor Always Liked Surprises

Viktor was excited to discover his soulmate. When he hadn’t body-swapped at age 20, he was able to surmise that he was most likely the older of the pair. Sometimes things went wrong or played out differently with soulmates - someone died, or you were part of a polyamorous triad and you were the middle aged between a group, things like that. Viktor had never been particularly attracted to polyamory himself, and he didn’t want to think about the sadder options - so he held onto the hope that he was the oldest, even at 24. That was generally around the maximum age gap, so he was growing both more nervous and more excited every day.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, it finally happened while he was in his room trying to narrow down songs for next season’s short program. He liked to try to sketch choreography, try to map out how his body would move, but sometimes he just had to hold still, to feel the music.

Viktor felt his vision go out, and he seemed to lose his footing even though he had been sitting down. He’d read enough people’s descriptions body swaps to know what was happening, to know he wasn’t dying or having a panic attack or something else that made him lose awareness. Soon, he would be able to see the face and life of his soulmate - probably for the first time (it was hypothetically possible you could already have met and befriended your soulmate, but you usually feel very drawn to them, and Viktor had never experienced that with anyone he had met. Affection and friendship, sure, but not magnetism).

When he steadied and was able to open his eyes again, he scanned the room he ended up in. It seemed to be a bedroom, containing a dresser, desk with a laptop, and other items that reflected that someone lived here. It was almost imperceptibly warmer than his own room in Russia, but it was noticeable - he wondered where his soulmate lived, or where he was spending his birthday. You could body swap any time within the 24 hours after you turned 20; this seemed to be a function the universe allowed people so swapped pairs could avoid appearing in compromising or embarrassing situations. People were not usually uprooted while having sex, or getting yelled at, or in car accidents, nothing like that. It wasn’t fool-proof - some people seemed to have pretty embarrassing lives in general, and it was a bit random - but it helped, and some people would still go on holiday for their birthday, hoping they would only swap when it was calmer.

The room was clean. He wondered if his soulmate was always neat, or he had cleaned knowing that a swap could happen if he was the younger in a pair. Viktor had done that, hoping to make a good impression. His room was in more disarray now, but Viktor had never been huge on letting mess accumulate, so it was at the very least presentable.

He looked down; he was wearing boxers that were a bright shade of aqua. His hands rested on his thighs, and he was becoming aware of a slight sting under the fabric, but only barely. Coming into a new body was akin to waking up from anesthesia, or having your sensations return after getting a cavity filled - it was gradual.

He flexed his fingers, feeling entranced that he was making this body move, this unfamiliar form. He could guess from looking at his soulmate's hands that he bit his nails, as the tops were a little ragged, but otherwise they were soft-looking, delicate.

He got up hesitantly, testing out his new feet. His soulmate seemed to be about the same height as him, just a smidge shorter, but not enough that Viktor felt particularly odd using his new legs. He had heard pretty funny stories about people swapping with more than a foot of height difference, and being almost incapable of walking correctly for sometimes hours.

There was a full body mirror on the opposite end of the room, and Viktor was grateful - the idea of having to venture out of this room sort of scared him, especially since the swaps varied in length - you could swap just barely long enough to write your number down on a piece of paper, or you could end up hanging out with your soul mate's dog for 5 hours. Viktor felt that it would be a bad first impression to leave abruptly during a conversation with his soulmate’s parent or sibling - and that was even if they were nice, or receptive to a stranger essentially waltzing into their home.

Viktor walked to the mirror and met his - or, his soulmate’s - eyes - and was immediately awash with confusion. Was his soulmate...a girl?

His chest was bare save for a tight top, crushing lumps of fat into his ribs. They were unmistakably breasts and not the fat of an overweight man, because his soulmate’s body was otherwise fairly lithe (a similar shape to Viktor’s, actually - they could have been a skater as well), not the type of build that would have put more weight on their chest. He was also wearing boxers, but it didn’t take a genius for Viktor to discover that they were a bit more empty than when he was in his own body. Black hair hung in front of a face that didn’t look particularly feminine or masculine - there was a dusting of fuzz on their jaw that seemed unusual for a girl, but their face was fairly soft, lacking the more square shape of his own jaw. Their skin was a bit spotty, irritated from what looked like barely-controlled acne and just-healed scars. Viktor had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the mirror - even with his mounting uncertainty, he couldn’t deny how pretty the person in the mirror was, which perplexed him a little bit.

Viktor was gay. Viktor had always been gay. He’d had crushes on boys for as long as he could remember; boys across the street, boys that went to the same synagogue as him, boys he went to dances with in secondary school. He’d even gone on a date with a girl just to test all his options and solidify his feelings, but there was nothing romantic in it - she was sweet and funny, but all he felt was friendship, and the date had ended with talking about cute celebrities they had crushes on.

A slight panic rose in his chest. Sometimes pairs were wrong, didn’t work out - maybe the universe had fucked him over? Maybe that was part of why it took so long, somehow the wires got crossed? Was he stuck being alone?

He turned away from the mirror, trying to calm his pounding heart. He’d been waiting for this so long and felt like he was crumbling. Usually he didn’t have this strong of anxiety reactions, but this body seemed to be sensitive to his fears and was reacting in turn. Thankfully, his former excitable preparation kicked in and gave him direction - his soulmate had probably written down contact info somewhere, left a notepad - maybe there was some sort of explanation. 

He wrenched open the drawer on the bedside table and heard what sounded like the rattle of metal on metal - on further inspection, it seemed to be a tin full of needles. Viktor’s head swam in confusion and he shoved them away, not wanting to pursue that mystery until he fixed the first.

He was right; there was a notepad at the foot of the bed, under the duvet. It had one little note written in what could kindly be described as “barely legible chicken scratch”: _Hi. Sorry if I’m not what you were expecting, I understand if you don’t want to keep in touch or anything, we aren’t forced to. But you should know I’m a boy, I’m transgender. My name is Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you._

Warmth bloomed in Viktor’s chest for his soulmate - for this boy whose body he was inhabiting for this moment. Yuuri - the name even felt sweet just in his head - must have been wrecked with anxiety at the prospect of this complete stranger having such an intimate run-in with his body. No preparation, no explanation, no way to brace against someone who wasn’t understanding. Viktor felt a bit of embarrassment creep up his neck as he realized how knee-jerk his reaction had been. He should have known. He had waited this long, and fate understood what he needed - knew enough to intertwine him with a handsome man.

And now it all made sense; the almost-suffocating top, the needles in his drawer, the sting in his thigh. Binders and hormone shots - he knew about those because of the Yuri he knew back in Russia.

 _Yuuri._ What a beautiful name. As Viktor jotted down his own phone number and name under Yuuri’s note, he felt his heart swell. He wanted to get to know this boy with soft hands. Yuuri. Viktor hoped he would be happy to know the universe understood who he was, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is gaykatsukiyuuri


End file.
